


King and Queen

by coveredinthecolors



Series: glimpses of eternity [11]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Klaus, F/M, Fluff, Possessive Behavior, Sex Club, Sub!Caroline, role-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredinthecolors/pseuds/coveredinthecolors
Summary: Klaus decides to reward Caroline and remind her exactly why she is and should continue to be his during the royalty themed party in their BDSM club.





	King and Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out to be surprisingly fluffy, despite all the smut. Enjoy!

Everything seemed to be going perfectly well.

Many people had showed up, all properly dressed in their costumes and all apparently having a good time… Caroline felt herself relaxing at that. She had, of course, planned many parties during her existence. However, planning a party for one of Klaus’s BDSM clubs… Well, she had been a bit out of her league there.

She allowed herself a small smile as she sipped from her glass of champagne laced with blood. Her Master was likely to reward her for a job well done, after all.

The thought of him and all of the things he had promised her tonight started to make her skin burn, and she started looking around the room impatiently for him. He had gone to talk to the guy who usually managed the club for him in the back, leaving her to wander and supervise her work — and get some inspiration for things she would beg him for later.

So caught up in her thoughts of him, Caroline didn’t notice as a man approached her, and frowned when she realized he was standing right in front of her.

“Aren’t you a lovely thing?” he, who seemed to be a vampire, said to her, his eyes too busy staring at the swell of her breasts peeking up from her corset to look into hers. “Why don’t we go to a private room?”

She rolled her eyes. Clearly this man had no idea how things worked around here, or who she was.

“No, thank you,” Caroline dismissed him quickly, her eyes resuming their task of looking for Klaus. She scoffed when the man didn’t move, minutely shaking her head to a hybrid on the corner of the room who seemed to want to intervene. She did not need a scene tonight. “I already have a Master, so you should probably go.”

She hoped that would do the trick — though she was clearly going to tell security to keep an eye on him, since her ‘no’ should’ve sufficed —, and that the guy had only been interested because she was seemingly alone, and, while she did technically wear a collar, the beautiful necklace with Klaus’s name engraved on the back of the pendant didn’t really look like it.

“Oh, but if I were the Master of such a beautiful thing such as yourself, I’d never would let you out of my sight. Are you sure this guy deserves you? Perhaps you are better off accepting my offer to play. Who knows, maybe you’ll end up being  _ mine _ by the end of the night.”

Before she could even open her mouth to tell him to fuck off, she heard Klaus’s voice coming from behind her. “Now, I don’t believe that will be happening,” he said, moving to stand beside her, and wrapping his arm around her waist.

Caroline watched with some satisfaction as that man’s face went pale and his eyes wide. At least he knew who Klaus was.

“I had no idea. I swear!” he said desperately. “If I had known, I would’ve-”

“You should’ve backed off the moment she told you no for the first time. My men will see you out. I don’t believe I have to tell you that if you ever step foot in any of my establishments ever again, you will lose your head.”

Klaus jerked his head to one of his hybrids, and he grabbed the man by the arm, who wisely allowed himself to be led away without putting up a fight, having the good sense to understand that would not go well for him.

Caroline looked up at him. “I’m sorry, Your Majesty,” she said, remembering the title he had asked her to use tonight. The reason they had chosen a Royalty theme for the party… Klaus wanted to play king and she, his most loyal subject, would follow to his every command.

He shook his head. “Please do not apologize for something that was not your fault, sweetheart. Are you alright? One of the hybrids came to warn me when he saw someone was bothering you.”

“I’m fine, Your Majesty. He was just a dick who couldn’t take no for an answer.”

He took a moment assessing her, making sure that she was indeed feeling okay before they could move on. He nodded once he was satisfied with his search. “He wanted you to be his,” he said, and Caroline already began to prepare herself to all the ways she could reassure him that she wanted only him, but Klaus continued, “but you are mine. Let me remind you of why, my Queen.”

He took her hand in his, bringing her knuckles to meet his lips, his eyes never leaving hers. Then he began to lead her away.

_ Queen _ .

She’d thought he’d want her to be a Princess he would wed or a Lady he would defile… But his queen? She knew it was silly to care so much, it was just a game they were playing, after all, but it made her heart warm just the same.

Klaus took her to the two thrones awaiting them in the main room, which had been transformed into a beautiful ballroom, though not much dancing seemed to be going on. People seemed to be gathering to watch subs being punished or being fucked.

Caroline closed her eyes, feeling her blood boil as she took in all of it. The sounds of the spankings and the moans and gasps and cries. The smell of magic and sex and blood.

She looked at her Master, who was staring right back at her, an eyebrow raised in a silent question. “I’m just wondering about what are your plans for tonight, Your Majesty.”

He smirked at her. “I plan on reminding you exactly why you chose to give yourself to me. Why you should keep on choosing to do so. I just thought that you should take some time to admire your work before we moved to somewhere more private… I want you for my eyes only tonight, my Queen.”

She shook her head. “As much as I appreciate it, Your Majesty, I really don’t need a reminder. I love being yours, and I don’t see that changing.”

_ Ever _ , she thought, but didn’t say.

“Indulge me,” he requested… And, well, he  _ was _ her Master. Besides, she couldn’t say she would ever complain about a night of being rewarded and spoiled. So she nodded.

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

Caroline made herself turn her attention to her guests, her cheeks flushing as she focused on what they were doing. That couple fucking in the shadows, a woman dressed as a noblewoman with her skirts up as another, dressed as a servant, had her head between her thighs…  Throughout it all, she could feel that Klaus’s eyes never let her face, not even when people came to greet their sovereigns and thank them for the party.

When she finally dared look at her king, his eyes were dark and filled with lust. “I think our subjects will excuse us if we leave now, don’t you agree?”

She nodded hurriedly. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

Klaus stood up, offering her his hand. She took it while many of their guests bowed their heads in respect — and Caroline knew it had nothing to do with the theme of the party, knew that some of them considered them to be actual royalty to the supernatural community. She held back a smile.

He let go of her hand only to wrap his arm around her waist possessively as he led them towards the door. They silently made their way to one of the private rooms, anticipation building inside of her until all she could do was think about the places their bodies were touching, how it was not enough.

He opened the door for her, allowing her inside and then closing it behind him a moment later. He leaned back against it as she stepped further into the room and turned to look at him.

“You look beautiful tonight, sweetheart,” he praised, and even after all this time with him, the honesty behind those words, how much he meant them… It made her blush. “Do you wonder about what they are saying about us right now? How their king couldn’t wait another second before he touched his queen?”

Caroline shivered. She  _ had _ heard the whispers as they left, had seen the knowing smiles. She felt a bit thrilled that everyone knew what they’d be doing, everyone knew that she — the queen they had to bow to — would be submitting to their king, pleasuring him in whatever way he saw fit.

He guessed where her thoughts had gone, because he smiled and said, “You enjoy it, don’t you? You enjoy that they are talking about us, that they are imagining what we will be doing, imagining in what ways I will take you tonight… They’re probably wondering if their queen was a good girl and will be rewarded, or if she was bad and deserves to be punished… Perhaps I should take you back outside and let them see. Would you like that?”

Caroline shook her head. “Not tonight. You said you wanted me for your eyes only, Your Majesty. And I want that, too.”

Klaus nodded, and finally began to move towards her. Her breath hitched at the look of pure hunger in his eyes. “Very well, then. Turn around.”

She did as she was told, something in her snapping when his knuckles brushed against her neck as he began to work on the pins that were holding her hair up. It didn’t take long for her hair to be completely down, and he carelessly threw the pins over his shoulder.

Then he moved his attention to the strings of her corset, unlacing them quickly. Caroline took in a deep breath in relief as that pressure was finally gone, and he chuckled against her ear.

“Better?” he asked before he began nibbling at her earlobe, wrapping his arm around her tightly as he pressed her back against his front.

She moaned softly for him. “Much better.”

Caroline rested her head against his shoulder, tilting it to give him better access to her neck, which he greedily explored to his — and her — content.

She was so caught up on the feeling of his lips and teeth teasing her skin mercilessly that she barely noticed him ripping her dress. It was only when the chilly air caressed her nipples and she felt his clothes brushing against her skin that she realized she was naked in his arms. She opened her eyes, not even remembering having closed them. God, the things he could do to her.

“Lie down for me, Caroline,” he instructed, nodding towards the bed.

She complied quickly, even if stepping away from him made every cell in her body complain.

He watched her body with greedy eyes… The way her chest rose and fell quickly, the way she pressed her thighs together and she gripped the sheets to stop her hands from wandering.

His own hands twitched with the need to touch her. 

So he joined her on the bed, his body hovering over hers as he leaned in to kiss her. And the way her lips tasted… He had found few things to be as addictive in all of his years in this Earth — only her blood and her arousal on his tongue could ever compare.

Caroline buried her fingers in his hair, needing him closer, but, unfortunately, it only made him pull back, a mischievous look on his eyes.

She had to hold back a groan when he grabbed her wrists and pulled them to rest above her head. “I don’t want to tie you up tonight,” he whispered, his nose caressing her cheek, “but I will if you don’t keep your hands here. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

He pressed his lips to the corner of hers. “Good. I did promise you that I would remind you why choosing to be mine was a good idea, didn’t I? And I can’t very well do that if you keep distracting me.”

She pouted a little, but she couldn’t be upset by his logic when his lips traveled down and captured one of her pebbled nipples. He sucked around the sensitive bud, then bit it lightly, his teeth just teasing her with that little bit of delicious pain.

Klaus pressed an endless trail of kisses down her torso, his tongue taunting her skin and her muscles growing tense underneath his touch. Her pussy was already aching with its emptiness, but thankfully he didn’t tell her not to squeeze her legs for friction like he usually did.

He pulled back to sit on his calves so that he could press kisses on both of her knees, his hands gently nudging them apart. Caroline eagerly spread her legs for him, feeling herself flush as he spent a few seconds staring at her pussy.

“My beautiful, wanton queen,” he praised softly as he leaned in to press his lips along her inner thigh, his teeth teasing her as much as the way his stubble would scratch the sensitive skin. Her breathing was heavy and quick by the time he reached the apex of her thigh, his mouth so close to where she wanted it the most, but he pulled back so that he could do the same thing to her other leg.

She cried out impatiently and felt him smile against her skin.

“Please, Your Majesty,” she begged quietly, feeling herself tremble. 

“Shh,” he said, his voice gentle. “I’ll take care of you, my queen. Don’t worry.”

True to his word, Klaus gave her pussy a long lick the second the finished his path down her other thigh, and she gasped in relief as he began to tongue fuck her. His eyes never left hers, and the way he looked at her when his head was between her thighs, how much he loved pleasuring her… She couldn’t look away.

He let her hips chase his touch freely, which he would so rarely do, usually preferring to control the pace… God, she really loved being rewarded like this. As much as she loved what they did, being able to come without having to beg for it once in a while felt really good.

Caroline moaned loudly for him when he changed his tongue for two of his fingers, setting in a hard and fast rhythm the way she loved as his lips wrapped around her clit, sucking it in a way that made her breathless.

“This feels perfect,” she told him, her voice weak. “Please, don’t stop, Your Majesty.”

That didn’t seem to be in his plans at all, thankfully, as he had every intention of tasting her release as she screamed his name.

His tongue circled her clit painfully lightly until she was panting, leaving the muscles in her lower belly ready to snap. The light hint of his teeth against her sensitive bud let her entire body so tense, on the verge of collapsing… And when his fingers curled inside of her, brushing against her walls as they moved… It was her undoing.

Her name was the only thing she could think to say as she kept bucking her hips against his mouth and he had to grip them so that his mouth would stay where it should as he lapped up her release, moaning soundly at the taste.

It was a struggle not to move her arms so that she could touch him when he moved to lie on her side, his hand caressing her abdomen as he allowed her some time to recover and his eyes took in her flushed cheeks and swollen lips.

She turned her head to look at him, a huge smile on her face as she saw the look in his eyes. Pride and admiration and love.

“You are such a good girl for me, sweetheart. So eager to follow my orders and please your king… You are the perfect queen in front of everyone else, my equal in every way. But when we are alone…” He smiled. “The way you give yourself to me, how beautifully you submit… I don’t think you quite understand what that does to me. How much I love the way you follow my every rule, how proud I am of you when you do what I ask of you. You make me so happy with the way you trust me, Caroline. That is the thing I cherish the most.”

She felt a lump in her throat at his words. She loved this so much, loved him so much… And the fact that he was happy with her, that he felt the same… She didn’t have words to explain how that made her feel.

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” she said, hoping he understood just how much it all meant to her. “I love being yours and I… I trust you more than anyone else in the world.”

“Is that so?” he prompted, his fingers drawing idly on her skin.

Caroline nodded. “You make me feel safe. And wanted. And I love following your order, because I love the way you look at me when I please you. I like being a good girl for you.”

And the way he looked at her in that moment… She would never forget the devotion she saw in his eyes.

“Then be a good girl for me now,” he said. “I want you to tell me what  _ you _ want. How would you like me to touch you.”

She blinked a few times, surprised. He truly was feeling generous tonight.

“I want you to fuck me. I… I want you to claim me as yours, Your Majesty” she said, doing her best to hold his gaze as she did so, though she couldn’t help the faint blush that stained her cheeks.

He raised his brows. “Hands and knees, then.”

Caroline complied, burying her head in the pillows as she spread her legs for him. The few seconds it took for him to get rid of his clothes felt like torture, and she knew she was already soaking for him when his cock brushed against her folds, teasing her.

“Please, Your Majesty. I need you.”

She gasped as he pushed inside of her, his arm coming to wrap around her waist to secure their position. He barely gave her a moment to adjust before he began to fuck her the way he knew she liked — hard and fast and mercilessly.

The sound of his balls hitting her skin with each of his harsh thrusts echoed in her ears, though she was too caught up in the way he fit so perfectly inside of her, hitting all the right places, to notice.

In truth, she wasn’t aware if she was or wasn’t moaning, and if so, if she was being loud or quiet. All she could think of, all her brain could register, was him.  _ Them _ . The way their bodies were moving, the places they were touching. How fucking perfect it all felt.

“You are so beautiful, Caroline. So beautiful,” Klaus praised. “I love the way you spread your legs for me so eagerly, the way you need to have me inside of you… And the sounds you make for me when I fuck you… They drive me crazy. You feel so perfect around me, sweetheart. I love fucking your tight pussy until I spill inside it and claim it as mine… Every part of you belongs to me. You know that, don’t you? You are  _ mine. _ ”

She had to fight to find her voice for a few moments before she agreed, “Yours.”

And she loved it. Loved being his, loved belonging to him. Nothing had ever made her feel better, more wanted, more loved.

He reached out to pinch her clit, and she buried her cries in the pillow, though they were not enough to muffle the sounds she was making. Not when Klaus was fucking her like that, claiming her, as she had asked him. There was nothing human about it as they let their beasts take what they needed.

She was sure that if she looked back, she would see Klaus’s eyes shining yellow, his wolf just below the surface.

It wasn’t long before she came around him, again screaming his name. If the room didn’t have sage burning in the corner, everyone in the club would’ve heard her. Klaus took great pride in that as he kept on fucking her, prolonging her orgasm.

“Come for me, Your Majesty.  _ Please _ . I want you to claim me,” she begged, her voice no more than a whisper. She didn’t think she could take climaxing again so soon, and she was being honest.. She did want him to spill inside of her, to mark her as his.

Perhaps usually Klaus would’ve hold out just to teach her that he would not take orders from her, but he complied to her request this time, coming inside of her a few moments later. Her name echoed from his lips like a prayer or a promise.

She winced when he pulled back, feeling slightly and pleasantly sore already, but she forgot all about that when he pulled her closer. She rested her head on his chest as he caressed her hair, their legs intertwined.

“You are perfect,” he said softly, pressing a kiss to her hairline. “I’m not ever letting you go.”

“And I’m not ever letting  _ you _ go,” she replied easily. “I’m afraid you are stuck with me, Your Majesty. Nothing and no one can change that.”

He just held her closer, silently accepting her words and just enjoying that moment with her. What was a king without his queen, after all?


End file.
